Love is Complicated
by StephS14
Summary: Lily Evans fights with James. They make it up. Severus interferes. James gets seriosuly injured in a quidditch accident. But was it really an accident? Did someoone mean for this to happen? Please read it guys! Its better than it sounds!Really! Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my second fanfiction. I hope you all like it. It's currently in progress. Second chapter coming very soon! It's also the very first time I have published the story without the assistance of my best friend! : ) Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter. Just my OC's which so far there is only one.**

Lily stared, sadly, at her reflection in the mirror. Tears were streaking down her now pale face. Lily's friend Grace strolled over to her and sat down on her bed. Grace was still dressed in her Gryffindor robes.

"Lily," Grace said quietly. Lily shook her head.

"Lily, please, just listen to me," said Grace. Lily turned and faced Grace.

"I know you're upset but you have to trust him. Trust that he'll never do it again. Trust that he truly does love you and care about you" Grace said, staring seriously at Lily.

"But..." Lily started. "No buts! You have to talk to him. You can't keep going like this. I hate seeing you so unhappy" Grace interrupted. Lily wiped away her tears and sat down next to Grace.

"Lily, you can't let him go. You're gorgeous and smart and funny, everything a guy like him could want. Just please talk to him!' Grace finished. Lily nodded and stared out the window. It was getting darker now. The stars were starting to shine and the moon shimmered like a giant disco ball, reflecting in the black lake.

Grace patted Lily on the shoulder and walked over to her own warm bed. Lily wondered whether he really did love her ever. She'd just have to wait and see.

James was sitting alone in the boys dormitory, thinking. What an idiot he had been. How stupid it was to say to someone that Lily was boring and he didn't love her as much as he thought. But she was just bossy and grumpy all the time.

He'd have to talk to her. Tomorrow even, after classes before dinner perhaps; then they could sit together at dinner and talk normally again.

James sighed and stared out the window, toward the sky. The stars twinkled brighter than ever. James couldn't get Lily off his mind. She was just so gorgeous and funny and smart.

He finally agreed with himself that he did love her truly. But maybe if she stopped spending so much time with Snivellus, he'd perhaps love her a bit more.

If he just mentioned this to Lily, hopefully she'd understand. James stopped looking out the window and changed into his pyjamas before pulling the hangings closed on his four poster bed.

The next morning arrived in frost and rain. Lily woke up to find a letter placed on the end of her bed. She sat up, thinking. Normally the post arrived by Owl in the mornings. Lily reached for the letter and slit the back open. She pulled out a small piece of Parchment with, she realised, James's writing.

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_I know how stupid I was yesterday. I admit it was wrong. So I wanted to know whether you could meet me in the common room before dinner tonight so we can talk. I want to explain some things and I need to explain some things to me as well. I'm hoping you will come. Love James Potter._

Lily stared blankly at the piece of parchment.

James wanted to talk now did he? Well at least he admitted to being stupid; unless that was just something he said to get her to go.

Lily didn't know what to do. She thought if she did go then they might be all right again, but if she didn't go then they wouldn't be. If she did go, what kinds of things will James say? If she didn't, again what would James say to her later?

She spent a half hour thinking about it. Finally she came to the conclusion that she would go. She would see what he wanted and why. Lily turned the paper over and scrawled quickly:

_Dear James,_

_Fine. I'll meet you. But if you do one wrong thing during our talk..._

_Love Lily (I hope its love)_

Lily folded the letter and walked downstairs to the crowded common room. Lily found James sitting alone by the fire trying hard to complete his Transfiguration homework. She walked over and without making a sound, dropped the letter on his book from behind. She quickly walked back up to the dormitory before he noticed.

James suddenly looked up. Where did she go? He unfolded the note and read Lily's reply: _Fine...If you do one wrong thing..._ Yikes. He'd have to be careful about what he said. James read the lat bit: _Love Lily (I hope its love)_. Oh it is, James thought smiling. He returned to his Transfiguration homework. It was fairly tricky, most of it. Like question 5. _Q5. What is the specific wand movement when transfiguring a stick to a perfect quill? _Uh oh, James thought, there's a tricky one.

"Still going with that Prongs?" came a very familiar voice. James looked up again and saw his one of his best friends, Sirius Black, sitting down opposite him.

"Yeah, it's trickier than I thought," James replied.

"Don't worry," Sirius said. "Which question? Ah, number 5. Moony knows that one. Oi! Moony, get over here!" Sirius called over his shoulder, to another one of James' friends Remus Lupin. Remus wandered over and sat down with the two boys.

"What's up, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Give us the answer to number 5," Sirius said showing Remus the Transfiguration work.

"Can't guys. Here," Remus said, showing them a battered old book. "_Transfiguration with Style by Bronswick Jones_. Give you all the answers you need"

"Thanks Moony," James said accepting the book.

After another hours work, James finally finished his work.

"Lucky it's Saturday otherwise Professor McGonagall would have killed me" James said.

Sirius laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"So what's up with you and Evans?" Sirius asked, casually.

"I dunno. I'm meeting Lily tonight before dinner. We are going to just talk and work it all out" James said, sighing.

James wondered what Lily was doing now. Whenever he was bored his mind just wandered off towards her. That's truly how much he did love her. Hopefully, everything would be all right after tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here is the second chapter to my story. It's the day before the meeting. I dunno but I may have stuffed it up. If I did, I apologise! Sorry! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my OC's!**

As the day wore on, Lily got more nervous about meeting James before dinner. She had no idea what he wanted her to explain, but she knew pretty well what she needed explained to her.

"Lily Evans, are you listening?" came shrill voice. Professor McGonagall was staring sternly at her through a pair of spectacles. She was half way between transfiguring a desk to a pig. The desk had a swirly tail and a snout.

"Sorry, Professor" Lily replied. She looked down at her notebook, trying to hide her face.

"You usually pay attention well in my class. Why the sudden change of behaviour Miss Evans?" said Professor McGonagall.

"I... it's nothing. Something quite private" Lily answered. She looked up and noticed the whole class was staring at her like she would faint at any second. Professor McGonagall stared at her too. For just the tiniest moment, Lily thought she was going to get into trouble.

"Okay Miss Evans, I understand, but do please try to concentrate. This is very important Magic" Professor McGonagall said. Lily nodded. Professor McGonagall continued to transfigure her desk. Lily tried her very hardest to concentrate, but it was very difficult.

James sat silently through Charms. He barely concentrated while Professor Flitwick said they would be going over things they had already learnt, to make sure they don't forget it. James played around with his wand, making shoot tiny red sparks from the end. He opened up his book and started doodling love hearts. Inside the Love Hearts he drew two letters: L.E. Obviously standing for Lily Evans.

'Mr. Potter?" came Professor Flitwick's voice. James looked up quickly and slammed his notebook closed.

"Yes, sir?" said James. Professor Flitwick stared at him. James almost expected that he was waiting for him to faint.

"I hope you are paying attention. If you were listening, then you will kindly show us the spell of Levitation? If you were not, detention Mr. Potter" Professor Flitwick explained.

Levitation, James thought, my specialty!

"Yes, sir," James said picking up his wand again. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" James aimed his wand at his quill and, very slowly, it began t o rise in the air in time with his wand.

"Good job, Mr. Potter. No detention for you then. Mr. Snape, would you be so kind as to show us the water spell?" Professor Flitwick continued. James laughed silently. _Snivellus_ is going to show us a spell? Well isn't he fantastic? James watched as Severus Snape raised his wand at a book Professor Flitwick just lit on fire.

"_Aguamenti!_" Severus yelled. Water burst from the end of his wand and only just managed to reach the fire. This time, James laughed out loud.

"You find something funny, Mr. Potter?" said Professor Flitwick.

"Oh, no sir. I just thought of something funny" James replied after controlling his laughter. The bell rang and James quickly packed up his things. He had to go tell Padfoot and Moony about this.

Lily sat silently in the common room during her free period. Now she had time to free her mind of hard work, she could think for all the time she wants to.

"Lily?" said one of Lily's fellow Gryffindors, Penny Polesworth.

"Yeah?" Lily answered. Penny held out a note.

"I was asked by an anonymous person to give you this" said Penny. Lily accepted the letter and Penny walked away before she could say thanks. She opened the note and found her best friend Severus Snape's handwriting.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope you're okay. I heard about your fight with James. You shouldn't be with a guy who does that to you. You should be with a guy who treats you special. A guy you've known for a while. I really hope you are okay. I miss you as well. I haven't seen you since yesterday morning. Why aren't you speaking to me?_

_From Sev_

Lily's mouth dropped. Who does he think he is? Trying to tell me who I am and aren't supposed to be with, Lily thought, he's trying to get me to fall for him. He's been doing that for years. Well Lily wasn't going to fall for that! She loved James, hopefully, and she wouldn't change her mind unless he did something really stupid! So Lily turned over the paper and without even writing Dear Sev, began writing a reply.

_Nice try! I know you want me to fall for you but it's not going to work. If everything works out then I will know that I love James. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can try and control my relationships! I love you as a friend Sev. That's it. And I am sorry you haven't seen me for "so" long but I've been terribly busy._

Lily stopped there and didn't even put From Lily. She was so mad at Severus! She went up to the dormitory and found her owl, Snowflake, sitting there waiting for her.

"Take this to Sev please Snowflake. There's a good girl," Lily attached the letter to the owl's leg and watched her disappear around the castle.

Lily went back to the common room to talk to Grace.

"So, what's happening? Did you talk to James?" Grace said as Lily sat down in front of the blazing fire, next to her.

"Not yet," Lily answered. "We are talking tonight before dinner. He asked me in a letter to meet him here." Grace smiled at her and she returned it. They sat in silence for a while, before a tapping on the window made Lily look up. It was Snowflake. She must have Sev's reply. She let Snowflake in and took the parchment from her leg.

_Dear Lily,_

_... ... ... ... ... ..._

_Love Sev_

He didn't have an answer to that, HA, Lily thought. She told Grace about Sev's letter and showed her the reply Sev had to her letter.

"Serves him right, doesn't it? Trying to control your life? That's low!" Grace said when Lily finished. Lily nodded and went back to staring out the window. In less than three hours, she and James would be sitting in this very room, talking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here is the third chapter. I noticed I made silly mistake in the story. I said Saturday when I meant Sunday. They don't have class on a Sunday! So when they at classes, it's Monday. Oops! Anyway, enjoy! And pretty please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only my OC's.**

**

* * *

**Lily sat, quiet as a mouse, in the dormitory. She was waiting for 7:00pm to come. It was 6:50pm on her watch. Her stomach filled with butterflies. She was so nervous. In 10 minutes, she would be having a private conversation with James. She watched the clock tick closer to 7pm. She felt sick. Like she was going to throw up. Finally the clock hit 7pm and she sighed heavily.

"All well," she said reassuringly to herself. "Whatever happens will be for the best."

* * *

James sat, nervously, in the common. He wasn't sure whether Lily would really come. He checked his watch. 10 to 7pm. Everyone had already begun making their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. James hoped the meeting wouldn't take too long. He was pretty hungry. He ignored his hunger and focused on Lily. She had said that if he did one wrong thing... James knew what would happen. It was 5 to 7pm and James began feeling oddly sick. He thought he might throw up if he opened his mouth. It was getting very close to 7:00pm. Surely Lily would be making her way here soon. He heard footsteps echoing down the stairs. He looked up hopefully, but it was only Sirius.

"Sorry mate. Just wanted to say good luck," Sirius said. "See you at the feast, I hope."

Sirius crossed the room and exited through the portrait hole. James looked down again, staring at his feet. Suddenly, another pair of footsteps was coming down the stairs. This time, James stood up. He stared at the steps until Lily Evans, as gorgeous as ever, walking toward him.

* * *

Lily walked quickly over to James and sat on a comfy chair by the fire. James followed. Lily had gotten dressed up specifically for this meeting. She was almost positive that they would sort it out, but she didn't keep her hopes up. Lily had let her silky red hair lay in waves on her head. She had also put on a gorgeous, pale green and pink flowing dress. She just had casual sandals on because she didn't want to go over the top. She had applied the tiniest amount of make up: a dab of lip gloss and a small brush of blusher.

"You look great" James said, looking amazed at how pretty Lily was.

"Thanks," Lily said. "You..." Lily didn't know how to compliment James's casual clothes. "You look nice" was all she could say. James smiled at her. She returned it.

"So, I wanted us to talk about the other day. I honestly, truthfully regret saying what I did. And I also wanted to know why you spend so much time with Sniv- I mean Severus," James said, carefully. Lily was appalled.

"He's my best friend! Why shouldn't I spend time with him?" Lily asked, angrily.

"You can spend time with him, but you spend ALL your time with him and... well I guess I miss you. I only ever see you at dinner or when we are the last ones left in the common room" James explained. Lily thought about that. He had a point.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm so sorry James" Lily said. James let out a small breath. He loved the way Lily said his name. "Now it's time for you to explain something. Why did you even say what you said in the first place? How am I bossy?" Lily asked.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, because you always say "Do this", "Do that" and I got a bit annoyed" James said. Now that Lily really thought about it, she brought all of this argument on herself.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop if it makes you happy" Lily answered.

"It does make me happy, Lily" said James. "It makes me happy, just like you do." Lily couldn't help but smile. Before James ended the meeting, Lily made sure she got to ask one more question.

"James, why do you pick on Sev?" Lily asked. James thought about that hard.

"Because, I've seen the way you two talk to each other. I feel like he is taking you away from me. And because, I've also seen the way he treats you sometimes. I'm just trying to protect you" James explained, looking directly into Lily's gorgeous green eyes.

"That's all? Protecting me?" Lily said. James nodded. "Okay then," said Lily, grinning. "Just can you not pick on him in front of me?"

"Of course. I'll do anything to make you happy" said James. Then, without warning, James leaned in closer to Lily and their lips met. Lily felt like she was in heaven. Kissing James made her feel relaxed and like it was meant to be. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they broke up, Lily hugged James tight. He hugged back. Lily was extremely happy. Everything was back to normal now. Lily's broken heart was mended.

"James?" Lily said pulling back.

"Yes Lily?" James replied.

"Tell me three words you're thinking right now" said Lily, brushing the small amount of James's fringe behind his ear. James answered instantly.

"I love you," he said. "Honestly. Now you tell me three" James added.

"I love you" Lily answered. Lily leaned in closer to James and they kissed again. Lily had never felt better in all her life!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here is my fourth chapter. It may have taken a while to put on but my computer was being annoying! Haha :) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my OC's! Please review BTW**

After the meeting with James, Lily was extremely happy that life was back to normal. They went to dinner together and Severus was shocked by the fact that they were together again. He even gave a jealous stare toward James, when he kissed her lightly on the cheek before leaving to go and meet Remus and Sirius for a "study hour" as Remus had called it.

"I'm so glad to see you Happy again, Lily" Grace said, pulling some treacle tart towards her.

"Well, James said some really nice stuff to me and we said that we love each other and... everything is perfect!" Lily explained, swallowing her mouthful of pudding.

"Good to know" Grace replied. They left the Great Hall once they had both finished their 4th helpings of Tart and Pudding. They headed up the marble staircase and along the corridor toward the portrait hole which was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" said the picture of the fat lady in a pink ball gown.

"Faerie Wings" Lily said happily. The portrait swung forward to reveal a giant hole behind it. The girls scrambled through.

"I'm going to get changed. Meet you back here in a minute" Lily said, as Grace sat down in the same chair that Lily sat just an hour ago, kissing James. Lily rushed up the steps to the girl's dormitory without taking the smile off her face. She changed into some casual clothes: A plain blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She tied her silky red hair into a ponytail and was about to go back down when something caught her eye. Another note in an envelope was placed on the end of her bed. She picked it up curiously and slit the back open.

_Dear Lily,_

_I was wondering if you could meet me outside next to the lake during our double free period we both have tomorrow. I want to talk. I want to talk about something serious. I'm hoping you'll understand. Please come!_

_Love Sev._

Lily sighed an angry sigh. Something serious? What was that? Saying that she shouldn't be with James or something? Lily scoffed and screwed up the note. She ran back downstairs and joined grace next to the fire. When Grace wasn't looking, Lily threw the note into the fire. She watched it catch alight and burn into smouldering ash. She then turned back to Grace and they happily discussed the full details of the meeting in private

* * *

James met Sirius and Remus in the library after leaving dinner that evening. He walked along the rows of shelves, piled high with books to cover almost anything. James found Sirius at the end of a row of books on Defensive Charms.

"Hey Padfoot! Where's Moony?" James asked as Sirius looked up from the book he was holding.

"Over there. He's looking for a book on Dark Creatures. Dunno why," Sirius said, pointing his thumb backwards over his shoulder. "I mean he wants magical creatures? He is a magical creature!" Sirius whispered the last sentence.

"Yeah, that's true. But I'd like to know about other creatures too,' Remus suddenly said. He must have wandered over while James and Sirius were talking. A large, fat book was under his arm and his bag was hanging on his shoulder. "There are other creatures in this world besides Werewolves you know, Padfoot?"

"Yeah, of course I know. I take Care of Magical Creatures for god's sake! I should know" Sirius replied, staring at Remus. Remus rolled his eyes and sat down at a table close by. He dropped the book on the table with a _thump_. Sirius joined him, followed by James who pulled out his Charms homework and began to do it. It wasn't as tricky as Transfiguration. Maybe that's because he is better at charms than Transfiguration.

"Hey Prongs, what's the water spell again?" Sirius said looking up from his charms homework.

"Aguamenti" James replied.

"Right. Thanks mate," Sirius said. Sirius scribbled down the spell before leaning back in his chair and studying his completed work. Remus looked up from his book and leant next to Sirius to look at his homework.

"Hey, isn't that LAST week's homework?" Remus said frowning.

"Well, yeah it is. I didn't do it so I thought I'd do it now and hand it in before Flitwick realises I didn't hand it in" Sirius explained. Remus gave him a disapproving look.

"Padfoot, you need to be more organised!" Remus said. "And wont Flitwick eventually realise its from last week? He'll check that." Sirius glared at him.

**Auhtors Note: PLEEEAAASSSEEE RRREEEEVVIIIEEEWWW! :):):):):)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Here is chapter five. Hope you like it. A little sneak peak before you read it: Sev meets up with Lily and they talk. Severus tries to tell Lily james isnt right for her and he tries to kiss her! What will happen now! Hope you enjoy! Chapter 6 Coming Soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter! Just my OC's! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lily awoke with a start on Wednesday morning to the loud sound of pounding rain on the window. She looked anxiously out of the window and was shocked. She couldn't see a thing in the heavy downpour. Rain was falling in thick sheets and the grounds must have become very muddy. Lily heard stirring next to her and turned to see Grace pulling the hangings back of her four-poster bed.

"Wow, the rain is really coming down now isn't it?" Grace said, yawning. Lily nodded and stared back out the window, grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" Grace asked pulling the covers off of her and getting up. Lily explained about Severus's letter about wanting to meet at the lake.

"But with the way the rains going, doesn't look like we'll be able to" Lily finished.

"Well, that's just too bad isn't it?" Grace said sarcastically. Lily laughed. The rest of the girls in the darkened dormitory were also beginning to slowly wake up. Tami Randerson, whose bed was on the other side of Lily's, happily ripped back the curtains and leaped out of bed. Marii Jones yawned hugely, sat up and rubbed her eyes. Janice Willson-Andrews was already pulling off her pyjamas and pulling on her robes and cloak. Lily walked away from the window and started changing. She pulled on her Gryffindor robes and walked down to the common room 5 minutes later with her bag. Grace followed suit.

"Well, shall we go to breakfast?" Grace said. Lily nodded and the two of them exited the common room through the portrait hole. Lily and Grace wandered down the marble staircase and towards the loud noises of the Great Hall. Just as they were about to enter the noise, Lily was pulled backward away from the door. Grace hadn't noticed and kept walking toward the Gryffindor table. Lily turned her head to see Severus pulling her up the first flight of stairs. He stopped at the top and Lily pulled her arm from his grasp. He turned and looked at her.

"What do you want Sev?" Lily said, not looking at Severus.

"To talk. Seeing as we can't go outside I thought we could talk now while the whole school is in the hall," Sev replied. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed angrily and said, "Go on then!"

"Well firstly I wanted to talk about you and James..." Sev started.

"Ugh Sev! There's nothing to talk about! I love him! You can't change that! I'll always love him! I love you too but not like that Sev! You're just a friend" Lily interrupted.

"But Lily! He's not right for you! He gets into trouble all the time and does magic for fun! Why do you love him? Why are you going out with someone like him!" Sev argued.

"Because he loves me and cares about me! He doesn't act like you are right now! He wants to be with me and I want to be with him! We belong together! And who are you to tell me who I do and don't belong with?" Lily said angrily.

"Look Lily, I know you don't love me like that but over these past few years my feelings have changed. I love you more than a friend Lily. I love you with all my heart! And I always will until the day we die" Severus explained. Lily just stared at him, shocked. She couldn't say anything. She just heard her best friend say he loved her. Lily went to open her mouth to try and say something but Severus shushed her.

"Don't worry Lily. You don't need James. He probably doesn't love you as much as you think. But you don't need to worry. I'm here" Severus said. Lily was extremely confused about what Sev was talking about. The question was soon answered as Sev started to lean in toward her. She pulled back but Sev grabbed her arms and pulled her in. Lily panicked. Sev's lips were inches from hers. They were centimetres from touching...

"Severus Snape! You get off me right now!" Lily yelled. Severus jumped back in fright. "How dare you!"

"I... but I..." Sev stuttered. Lilly glared at him before slapping him clean around the face. Lily stormed back down the stairs without looking back.

"Where were you?" Grace said as Lily sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table. Lily was still fuming about Severus. Lily explained everything to Grace about what just happened. Grace was just as shocked as Lily was.

"That idiot! Why would he try and kiss an unavailable girl? He's a jerk!" Grace said, as she scooped a bunch of peas onto her fork.

"I know, right! Men are jerks! Except James of course," Lily said. "Speaking of my boyfriend!" James wandered over just as Lily stopped speaking. As he sat down next to Lily, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and swung his left arm around her shoulders.

"How's my gorgeous girl this morning?" James asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Lily answered, smiling for the first time that day.

"I'm great now I'm with you" James said. Lily blushed. James was the most important person in her life. No way could Severus every ruin that!

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEAAASSSEEEE! :) IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Here is chap. 6. I noticed chap. 5 was quite small. This one will be longer. And I didn't know what the Herbology teacher was when Lily and James were in school so I just put Professor Sprout. Ha-ha Review please! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! Just my OC's! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

After breakfast, James headed off with Sirius and Remus to their first class. They were having an indoor theory lesson on Herbology because the rain was too heavy for them to go into the greenhouses. They were using a disused classroom on the fifth floor. As they walked along the corridor, a distant roar of angry thunder echoed throughout the school. A huge bolt of lightning flashed through the windows, lighting up the whole corridor. After a few minutes, the sky darkened and the lights switched on.

"Wow, bad weather. Let's hope it doesn't last! You have Quidditch on Saturday remember James?" Sirius said as the stopped outside the classroom door.

"Yeah I do. Although, they wouldn't stop the match because of this. I just don't want to play in rain like this because I won't be able to see the snitch! Oh and Lily wouldn't be able to see me" James answered. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes at him.

The door to the classroom opened and Professor Sprout called the class in. James sat at the back of class with Sirius and Remus. A few seconds later Severus walked in with a massive bruise forming on his cheek from where Lily hit him. James spotted it and started to laugh quietly as he whispered it to Sirius. Sirius let out a roar of laughter and Professor Sprout glared at him. Sirius shut up straight away.

"Okay class, today we will do some theory and revision as we cannot go into the greenhouses today. We will firstly be looking at the Venomous Tentacula and the Mandrake then move onto the Bubbotuber. Now please get out your quills and some parchment and copy down what is written on the blackboard about the Venomous Tentacula and its valuable leaves. No talking during this lesson please," Professor Sprout explained. The room filled with noises of people opening their bags and placing ink bottles on the desks. Then the scratching of quills on parchment was the only sound to be heard in the class. Professor Sprout sat up the front of the class and went through the homework they just handed in. They had to write an essay on the use of Bubbotuber pus as a bit of revision. James thought he did quite well at it and expected to get a high mark for it.

"Oi, James! Did you get the homework finished on time?" Sirius suddenly whispered across the table. James nodded.

"Why?" James asked.

"Ha, I didn't. I was too busy finishing our potions homework. It was way to difficu-"Sirius stopped mid-word.

"Detention Mr. Black. No talking during _this _class. Didn't you hear me?" Professor Sprout had wandered over while Sirius was talking.

"Ah, well," Sirius whispered. James looked at Remus just in time to see him rolling his eyes again, but this time it was at Sirius.

* * *

Lily was still fuming inside about Severus at dinner. She cut into her chicken so quickly and fiercely that the knife slipped right through it, out of her hand and onto the floor. When she sat back up straight from retrieving it, Grace was staring at her with a blank look.

"What?" Lily said angrily.

"Geez, I know you're angry but don't take it out on me!" Grace answered.

"Sorry Grace" Lily said. She meant it. She was just so annoyed at what Sev did, that she was taking it out on everyone else.

"That's alright. Anyway I was just going to say, I know you're annoyed and you have every right to be, it's just that you need to calm down a bit. In class today you got so annoyed that you snapped your quill and poked a bazillion holes in your homework! You answered questions like you were insulted! Seriously Lil, calm down! Please," Grace explained. Lily stared at Grace for a moment as though she much liked to slap her. But she didn't. She looked at her plate of food before her eyes filled with glistening tears.

"I'm so sorry Grace! It's just hard for me. I could be losing a best friend here! I'm just confused and I'm angry and I'm annoyed! I'm feeling all these things and I feel like I'm going to explode! That's why I've been so aggravated and angry," Lily said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Grace leaned over and gave Lily a big friendly hug.

"Are you going to eat?" Grace said letting go of Lily.

"I've lost my appetite" Lily replied. She got up ran out of the hall as fast she could. She reached the staircase and was a few steps up, when she ran into someone. Looking up, she saw James looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Lily, what's the matter with my sweetheart?" James said, pulling her in for a hug. Lily continued to cry in the back of James's robes. James patted her hair lightly before pulling her up the stairs onto the first floor.

"What's wrong Lily?" He said, gently. Lily shook her head.

"I c-can't tell you. You will just g-go off and w-whack him with every c-curse!" Lily stuttered.

"Is it Snivellus? Oh sorry," James said, apologetically. But Lily shook her head again.

"No I'll let you call him that. Snivellus Snape! That jerk!" Lily said, almost yelling.

"What did he do? I swear on my life I will not go and curse him or hit him," James promised. Lily nodded.

"But not here. In the common room," Lily said, pulling James up the stairs. When they reached the common room James sat down on his favourite chair near the crackling fire and Lily followed suit and sat next to him. He grabbed her hand and held it as she took a deep breath. James's hand was warm and that felt comfortable to Lily. She began telling him everything that Severus was doing. All the letters, the meeting before breakfast and what happened in classes. When Lily finished, James's face was red and he looked about ready to scream. Lily waited and hoped he wouldn't yell.

"That little greasy haired jerky bast-"James stopped.

"Hey! No Language like that mister!" Lily interrupted before James could say the word.

"Sorry sweetie, I am just so angry at that greasy boy! How dare he try and kiss my sweetheart!" James answered.

"I know you are. I am giving you permission to yell at him but no curses and no hitting! Got it?" Lily said firmly, even though she was flattered that James called her sweetheart again. James nodded.

"Prove to me you understand" Lily said. James smiled and leaned in closer. Their lips met. Lily was engulfed in a feeling of happiness. When James was with her, whenever those gorgeous lips touched her, she felt like she was flying. Like nothing could go wrong. It was fabulous.

While Lily and James sat there, side by side, Severus was sitting on the steps leading up to the dormitory. He snuck in there after he heard the password from somebody. He sat watching them, jealousy and anger rolling through him, and small tears streaking down his face.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 6! Hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IM BEGGIN PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Chapter 7! There you are! Enjoy and please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Harry potter. Just my OC's! **

**

* * *

**Thursday and Friday came and went in more heavy downpours of rain, hail and thunder storms. Eventually, they cancelled Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures until the weather disappeared. James wasn't happy at all with this weather. He had Quidditch on Saturday afternoon and by the looks of things, the match could be going for a while. James sat in the almost empty common room on Friday night. He had to finish homework for Potions to complete so he could have the weekend for Quidditch and Lily.

"James, seriously why don't you do it on the weekend instead of a Friday night? It's nearly 11 o' clock!" Sirius said, joining James at the table by the crackling fire. It was a very cold night and the warmth of the fire is what kept James's hands moving across the parchment.

"No, I don't have time this weekend! I have Quidditch tomorrow, and then I promised Lily a whole day together which is Sunday! I have to finish it now!" James explained, not even looking up from the book he was flicking through.

"Yeah but James, this is all revision stuff for our exams at the end of the year. You know it all and could finish this all in the morning before Quidditch," Sirius answered, in a convincing tone. James just looked at Sirius and Sirius put up his hands in defeat and said, "Okay, whatever suits you".

"Moony, come here a sec, would you?" James called to Remus who had just entered the common room from the dormitory.

"What is it Prongs?" Remus asked, curiously.

"Help me out with question 10. Don't give me the answer, just give me a hand," James said staring blankly at the pages of the book in front of him. Remus rolled his eyes and sat down with James and Sirius at the table.

* * *

Lily and Grace sat on Lily's bed in the girl's dormitory, struggling to get through the giant pile of homework they had been given. Grace sat with a quill between her teeth and book covering her face from view. Lily stretched her legs out and laid an old, dusty book on her lap and grabbed a piece of parchment from the table beside her.

"Gosh this frustrating!" Grace said lowering the book and taking the quill out from between her teeth. Lily groaned and rested her head back on her soft pillows.

"My eyes are sore from reading! Do you reckon we can stop now? This stuff isn't due till Wednesday," Lily said, vigorously rubbing her eyes.

"I guess we can stop now," Grace answered. She slammed her book shut and rubbed the temples of her head. "Anyway, I have a headache now".

They packed up their homework and Lily quickly ran down to the common room to see James

"Here she is! My gorgeous girl!" James said happily as Lily wandered over to them. James set down his quill and got up. He gave Lily a light kiss on the cheek and they sat down on the double couch, hand in hand. Lily rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you're hair is?" James asked, randomly. Lily giggled.

"Nope I don't think so. And thank you for that compliment James," Lily replied. Sirius and Remus stared at the two of them before leaving to go to bed.

"Lily, you seem happier when Snivellus isn't around. I don't know whether it's because of what happened the other day, but you seem bright and cheerful and you look as gorgeous as ever. What do you think?" James said, lifting his left arm and pulling Lily in for a hug.

"I agree. I do seem happier. Maybe that's not because of him. Maybe it's because you're the most wonderful guy in the world and I feel fantastic that I have you," Lily answered.

"Yeah that could be a reason," James said. James kissed Lily again, on the forehead, before they departed the common room and each went up to their dormitory.

* * *

Saturday morning arrived in frost. The windows were fogged up and inside the castle, it was freezing. People were wearing scarves and gloves inside and everybody was shivering. The morning was spent next to the warm, burning fires in common rooms and the Library. Lily stayed inside with Grace until Lunch, but James had to head out to the Quidditch pitch early to check out the weather conditions and get the team organized.

"Okay, it's foggy but the sun is out a little, which might help with vision. Yes it is cold, but we have to deal with that. I think we could win this game. We have played in worse conditions" James explained to his team.

"Yeah? When was that?" said Lauchlan Forewater, the keeper of Gryffindor team.

"Last year, when it was hailing and thunder was so loud it actually vibrated our broomsticks," say Fiona Andred, one of the Chasers.

"Ah yeah, that was worse," Lauchlan answered.

"Anyway, let's get changed then," James and the rest of his team changed into their Quidditch robes and swung their broomsticks over their shoulders and headed out onto the Quidditch pitch. During their little talk in the change rooms, it had started to lightly rain outside.

"Don't worry guys, just as long as it doesn't get heavier" James said, reassuringly. The crowds in the stands went wild and crazy as the teams made their way onto the pitch. They mounted their brooms and on the whistle they kicked off from the ground and into the foggy sky. James immediately started zooming around looking for a glint of gold or a small movement nearby.

James did a couple of laps of the field before he noticed a small shine of gold hovering just above the Ravenclaw seekers foot. James zoomed toward the Golden snitch but it moved just as he was about to grab it. James lost control of his broomstick and starting hurdling toward the ground. James hit the ground and heard a small amount of cracks, one of being his broomstick, and little stars erupted in front of his eyes. He heard a distant sound of gasping before he passed out on the frosty, soft grass.

* * *

**There you are! Chapter 7! Chapter 8 status: Coming Soon! PLEASE OH PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Here's Chp 8! Find out what happens after James comes tumbling down! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Harry Potter! Just my OC's! Review Please!**

* * *

Lily screamed. As she watched her boyfriend fall to the ground, her eyes filled with glistening tears that instantly started falling like little rain drops. Lily instantly tried to get out of the stands and onto the pitch to James. She bolted as she managed to get onto the pitch through the stunned crowd. She crouched down next to James and her falling tears splattered onto his already wet robes. Teachers and more students started to pile onto the field to see what happened. A hand grasped Lily's shoulder and pulled her back. She tried to resist but the hand was too strong. It was Professor McGonagall pulling her away so the teachers could help James onto a magical stretcher and take him straight to Madam Pomfrey, the Matron in the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Evans, I know you shocked but Mr. Potter needs to be seen to now. After a fall like that he needs Madam Pomfrey immediately," said Professor McGonagall. Lily didn't say anything. Grace suddenly ran over and hugged Lily tightly.

"Lily, I'm so sorry! I'm sure he'll be fine! Madam Pomfrey will fix him up easy," Grace reassured her.

"Miss Henderson, would you mind escorting Miss. Evans up to the school? I'm sure she would like to see Mr. Potter and ask Madam Pomfrey how he is," Professor McGonagall instructed. Grace nodded and the two of them began to leave the pitch. They didn't speak the whole way there. Lily was as white as a ghost and tears were still leaking down her now wet face.

"Lily," Grace said when they reached the doors of the hospital wing. Lily didn't answer. Or even show any signs of life anymore.

"Lily, are you alright? I know it was a shock seeing him fall so badly like that. I'm sure he will be just fine and back on his feet before you know it" Grace said calmly.

"Yeah," Lily said weakly. Her voice was merely a croak. "It's just, that was the worst fall I have ever seen in my life! How did he fall like that? One minute he was flying fine the next thing we saw, he was on the ground!"

"I don't know. But if we speak to Madam Pomfrey she can tell us how maybe. Or we could ask the teachers to exam his broom and look for clues as to what made him fall like that!" Grace said. Lily just nodded. She couldn't speak anymore. It felt like her throat was clogged. Grace looked at her, sadly, for a few seconds before pushing open the mahogany doors to the hospital wing. Grace's arm was around Lily as they walked toward James's bed; 3rd bed on the left. Madam Pomfrey had her wand out and was murmuring under her breath. James's left ankle was oddly out of place but as they watched it replaced itself in its rightful position. James wasn't awake.

"Is he alright, Madam Pomfrey?" Grace asked as Lily sat down slowly next to James's bed.

"He should be. He did himself some serious damage though. He broke one rib and cracked the other; he broke his ankle, dislocated his shoulder, cracked 3 teeth, and broke his nose. How on earth did he do all this?" Madam Pomfrey explained, as she lay her wand down on the table beside James and grabbed a small bottle. The bottle had a tiny amount of greyish liquid which she poured into a glass.

"You can mend it all though, right?" Grace asked, hopefully.

"Yes, yes I am extremely sure I can fix everything," Madam Pomfrey said, slightly tipping the glass so the greyish liquid trickled into James's throat.

"See Lily? Everything will be fine!" Grace said happily, but seeing Lily's face made her expression change dramatically.

"Come on, Lily. Did you hear Madam Pomfrey? She is one hundred percent sure James will recover brilliantly! You should be happy he is alright," Grace said. There was a silence for a few minutes where Lily sat with her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees, and more tears leaked from her brilliant green eyes.

"I keep seeing him. Over and over again. Falling, crashing, hurting," Lily suddenly said, breaking the long, loud silence. Lily stood up and walked toward the window. She couldn't see a thing through the foggy window so she wiped some away and stared through the giant hole in the glass. Madam Pomfrey was still tending to James and Grace was staring at Lily. The accident just kept replaying in Lily's mind; like a small soundless video. It just wouldn't go away.

"Lily, I know it hurts to see him like that and hearing how badly he was hurt," Grace suddenly said. Lily turned and looked at her. Grace had also started crying. Little tears were sprinkling down her cheeks, imitating Lily's.

"But you heard what Madam Pomfrey said. He will be just fine! Back to normal soon enough," Grace said. Lily sighed and nodded. She walked straight over to Grace and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks, Grace," Lily said, smiling for the first time for ages. They sat together in the Hospital Wing, at James's side, until dark. Although James didn't wake up, Lily felt James near her; like he was inside of her. That's how close they really were. Every day they came back to see him, but he still hadn't woken up. Lily wasn't worried. Now that she was reassured James was fine, she wanted to make sure she was the first person he saw when he woke up. Madam Pomfrey continued to mend James's broken bones and dislocated shoulder. After a week, James still had not yet awoken from his unconsciousness. Madam Pomfrey kept pouring liquid down his throat, swearing that it would wake him up eventually. Turns out she was quite right.

* * *

After 2 more weeks of James's unconscious, Lily was sitting quietly next to him. She felt him shift his arm a little which made her jump and her heart start pounding. His eyelids began flickering before flying open. James lifted his head up and smiled at Lily.

"Oh, hello gorgeous lady. How's your day going?" James said, smiling. Lily laughed and reached forward to kiss James. When they parted, she hugged him tightly. To see James so happy after everything that happened made Lily feel incredible. The best feeling in the world!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Chapter 9 status: Coming Soon! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys so sorry for the loooong delay in Updating but here is Chapter 9! I hope yous all like it! Review please! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just my OC's! :P Enjoy!**_

James was sitting upright in bed and was struggling to eat, because the shoulder he dislocated was his right shoulder and he is right handed so it was a bit difficult to handle the spoon. Eventually he gave up and used his left hand to hold his toast. James had been in the hospital wing for over 4 weeks now, although according to Madam Pomfrey he'd be out and about within the 5th week. Lily came to visit him every day, which James said is probably why he was recovering so fast; Madam Pomfrey looked at him blankly.

James was reading Quidditch through the Ages, when Sirius, Remus and Lily and Grace walked through the mahogany Hospital doors. He marked his page and set the book down on the bed-side table.

"How are you today James?" Lily said, leaning in and pecking James on the cheek.

"Fantastic. What have you guys been up to?" James replied, smiling.

"Oh nothing much, you know. Boring as it always is," Sirius answered, plopping himself down on one of the nearby chairs. Remus copied him, followed by Grace. Lily sat in the end of James's bed, her hand in his.

"I am so glad you are getting better now. I've missed sitting with you in History of Magic. That class is so boring without you in it," Lily said, gloomily.

"Yeah I thought it would be," James replied. Lily smiled.

It was another week before Madam Pomfrey allowed James to leave the hospital wing, although she did suggest he be careful when flying now. As soon as James left the hospital wing he begged to go on his broom. He hadn't been on it in about a month. Lily wasn't too sure. He only just got out; she didn't know whether he should go back on the broom just yet.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll be fine. If it's just me then I can't run into anyone or get distracted by them" James reassured her. Lily still wasn't convinced but she let him anyway and it turned out, James was right. There was no one on the Quidditch pitch, so Lily finally had to let James go out on his broom. As soon as the broom took off, James was smiling bigger than he had since he was about to play the match he crashed. Lily watched him fly around a couple of laps, and then Grace spoke.

"I've been wondering, how did James actually fall from his broom? I mean we know a bludger hit him, but I was watching very carefully and I never saw any beaters actually hit a bludger at him. And I never saw a bludger anywhere around while James was flying. So how did he fall?" Grace explained.

Lily thought about this for a moment before a look of horror stretched across her face.

"Oh my god Severus! I know it was him! He's Jealous of James! I know it was him!" Lily yelled infuriated.

"Hey," James said suddenly landing next to Lily. He must've heard Lily yell. "What's going on?"

"We just figured out how you fell, really" Sirius said. James' expression was blank for a minute. Then he suddenly caught up.

"Who was it?" James sighed.

"_Snivellus_!" Lily answered.

"You're calling your best friend Snivellus? Wow you are mad at him" Grace said.

"How do you know it was Snape? Maybe it was a coincidence that the bludger came out of no-where, and it just happened to hit James because he was there when the bludger came," Remus suddenly spoke. Lily looked about ready to hit him.

"IT WAS SEVERUS! I KNOW IT WAS! HE'S JEALOUS OF JAMES AND JUST WANTED TO GET HIM FOR IT! SEVERUS LOVES ME BUT I HATE HIM! I JUST KNOW IT WAS HIM AND I CAN PROVE IT!" Lily screamed at Remus and then turned on her heels and stormed back to the castle. She walked all around the castle until finally cornering Severus in an empty corridor 5 floors up from everyone at Lunch.

"All right Severus! You have gone too far! I know you caused that bludger to get James! Just admit it!" Lily snapped at him.

'Lily it wasn't me-"Severus started.

"Oh yes it was! Just say it!" Lily interrupted.

"Oh all right, all right! Fine! It was me, so what?" Severus said, defeated. Lily went dark red in the face and slapped Severus twice round the face and pushed him against the wall hard before turning her back on him and bolting down the corridor, glistening tears pouring down her still angry red face. She bolted all the way back to Gryffindor tower. The common room was empty except for Grace, James, Remus and Sirius because everyone was at lunch.

"Proof! I just got Severus to confess!" Lily said as Grace stood up at the sight of Lily's tear streaked face. Lily opened her robes and pulled out of the inside pocket her wand she'd hidden. She had performed a Recording spell and hidden her wand inside her robes. She gave her wand a small flick and they all listened hard. Soon Lily's booming, angry voice echoed through the tip of her wand. "-bludger to get at James! Just admit it!" "It wasn't me-""Oh yes it was! Just say it!" "Oh all right, all right! Fine! It was me, so what?" They all stood horror-struck as the recording ended.

"Well then, I uh, I stand corrected then," Remus said, awkwardly.

"Humph!" Lily grunted.

"Well Lily, I believed you," James said. Lily smiled and hugged him. When she pulled back she stared at James in a loving way. James lightly pressed his soft lips to Lily's forehead. Lily blushed slightly and Grace, Remus and Sirius all rolled their eyes. They sat in the common room for a few hours, insulting Severus, before soon it was getting to twilight outside. Lily liked this time of the night. The stars began appearing, twinkling in the sky, the moon came out as bright as ever. After a kiss goodnight to James, Lily and Grace walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. They changed into their Pyjamas and hopped into bed. While in the Slytherin dormitory, Severus was trying to kill himself. A silver knife was on top of his wrist and little dots of blood appeared where the knife was cutting. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt himself or die just for that. Not for Lily, the one he loved so much. He dropped the knife n the floor and didn't bother cleaning up his wrist before hopping into bed and cowering in pain.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 10 status: Coming soon to FanFiction! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**** Here is chapter 10 guys! The idea from this chapter just popped into my head. Enjoy and please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry potter! Just my OC's :D Enjoy!**

Lily stopped talking to Severus. For good were her words to Grace and James. Severus always tried to corner her in between classes, but Lily always managed to escape because James would come to the rescue and Severus is now scared of James. Lily was grateful for this. She didn't think she could even stand the sound of his voice or the sight of _him_. James was begging Lily to let him bash Severus but Lily just shook her head and tears swum in her eyes. James quietly said a bad thing about him, without using his name and Lily smiled. Grace always did her best to keep Sev off Lily's mind, but somehow everything she said reminded her off Severus in some way. Grace was getting frustrated with it. She had a thought that Lily was too. Eventually Grace gave up which made Lily happier because she wasn't mentioning Sev in every sentence. James spent most of his time with Lily for the next few weeks. The only time he spent without Lily in the room was Quidditch practise and when he was in the library with Remus and Sirius.

"Almost found what you need Moony?" Sirius called from a few rows away, to Remus. He was next punished by Madam Pince the Librarian for shouting in the Library.

"Pfft. A two week detention for shouting in the library, it's ridiculous!" Sirius complained as they walked back through the aisles looking for Remus. They found him in the defensive spells aisle.

"Do you _ever_ leave this place?" James said as he looked up and down the shelves of defensive magic books.

"I like learning new things about magic. So many people write so many different Defensive books all the time that they get new and improved books every few months!" Remus explained.

"And you have to look at them all? Before anyone one else even realises that there are new magic books to learn from?" James asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Well, yes and no. I like to read the new books but by the time I notice there are new books, everyone knows about them. Almost..." Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He's just in denial. He _knows _he reads all these books in one week before even the headmaster notices he's ordered them!" Sirius whispered to James. James chuckled. James' mind wandered off towards Lily. He wondered what she was doing right now.

Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Her mind wandered toward James, instead of her Herbology homework. She was thinking of where James was and what he was doing. Something inside her clicked and she could suddenly feel James thinking of her too. She closed her green eyes and inhaled deeply. It felt as if James was inside of her, spreading a warm, comfortable feeling right down to her fingertips. Lily's heart slowed to a soft beat. She felt like an angel, like she was flying high up in the clouds. It was the most beautiful feeling she'd ever experienced. She was mesmerised in the feeling. She wanted to hold on to that feeling... Hold it tightly in both hands... Never letting go...

James felt the warm, comfortable feeling spreading through his body. He felt like ditching Remus and Sirius and just jumping out the window, and fly. He wanted to find Lily and take her with him. But he already knew where she was. He followed his mind to the common room, leaving Sirius calling after him and Remus shaking his head behind. He turned out a corridor onto the staircase and ran right into Lily. She smiled and her face just glowed. Almost literally. She reached out and James took her hand. James felt his face close to glowing as well. It all felt like a dream, but they both knew it wasn't. Lily led the way down the staircase and out the grand Entrance Hall oak doors. They walked all the way out toward the Forbidden Forest. James was about to head away from it, but it was like Lily was controlling him and he turned toward the forest. Lily let go off James's hand and began to jog into the forest. James hurried to keep up. They went deeper until only a few specks of sunlight remained visible above the forest's bushy trees. Lily stopped and turned to look at James. He was a few feet away from here. She rushed forward suddenly and their lips met. Lily's arms around James's neck and James arms were around Lily's waist. James eyes were shut but then he felt his feet leave the ground. They broke apart and... Flew was the word James thought off. They were floating in the middle of the forest, connected deep within their hearts which was strong enough to keep them floating forever. Lily floated toward James and they kissed again. James shut his eyes again, feeling as though it were impossible to let Lily go. James opened his eyes once more, just in time to see a bright flash of reddish-orange light come gushing toward them. James heard a scream and then he fell to the ground. He smelt the damp earth in his nostrils as he lay face down on the forest floor. His head was spinning from the fall. He heard a whimper and tried to get up on his knees, but just fell back down. He looked to his right and saw the weak figure of Lily lying on her side a few feet away.

"Lily-"James said his voice barely a whisper.

"Lily-Lily-"James repeated. He heard a moan from Lily.

"J-James-what-"Lily said, weakened. She couldn't finish. She was too weak. James heard another low whimper and then Lily had passed out. James was struggling to stay conscious himself. He was thinking. How did they get here? He couldn't remember how he and Lily had got there. All he remembered was sitting in the library and then suddenly where he is now in the middle of the forest without a single idea of what happened. James gasped in pain as he moved too quickly and he passed out next to Lily.

**Authors Note: There you are guys! Hope you liked it! Chapter 11 status: Coming as soon as Possible : P Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 11 guys! It's a bit shorter than the rest but all well. Chapter 12 is nearly done Hope you like and if you pick up any mistakes please add it to a review to let me know and sorry if I did **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Harry Potter. Just my OC's :D Enjoy! Xx**

Lily and James were unconscious in the hospital for about a week. No one even knew what happened. It was very confusing. Apparently Severus was wandering around the forest when he saw Lily and James in the air. He watched them fall then bolted back to the school for help.

"I hope they wake up. I couldn't bare it if... if..." Grace burst into tears. Remus patted her shoulder. Grace, Remus and Sirius were all sitting around Lily and James's beds. They hadn't left their bedsides all week. Grace refused to even leave for meal times or sleep. She slept in the Hospital Wing every night.

"It's okay Grace. They'll be just fine. They just had a bad fall. But the only thing is how the heck DID they fall? Where were they and what were they doing?" Remus said. Sirius shrugged. He was just as shocked as Grace to find his best friend like this.

"I still don't understand one thing: _Why _was Severus even wandering around the forest if it's out of bounds? Don't you think it's a bit strange? I think he might have something to do with it again. James was only out of hospital for 5 seconds when suddenly he's back in again, and more injured than before!" Grace explained, wiping sad tears from her eyes, her face suddenly reddening, in anger.

"You have got a point there Grace," Remus said. "I guess we won't know anything until they wake up again". Lily and James didn't awake for another 4 days. James woke first.

"Hey, what happened? Lily!" said James as soon as he woke up. He looked next to his bed at Lily lying, perfectly in her bed. Madam Pomfrey came bustling over as soon as she saw James sitting up and struggling to fight off Sirius and Remus, who were holding him down in bed so he wouldn't jump out after Lily. She began checking all his bones to make sure the slightly broken ones were healing up and the cuts and bruises were healed fully. Once reassured he was perfectly okay, Madam Pomfrey began to ask questions.

"How did this happen?" Was the first question.

"I- I don't know. The last thing I remember was being in the Library with Sirius and Remus" James explained.

"So you have no recollection of the incident at all?" Sirius asked.

"No. Nothing. I can't remember anything except leaving the Library" James answered. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until Miss. Evans wakes up and see is she remembers anything..." Madam Pomfrey finished re-bandaging James's sprained wrist and walked swiftly back to her office.

"Are you absolutely positive there isn't the slightest bit of something you remember?" Sirius asked. James's thought, and then shook his head.

"The very last thing I can remember is lying flat on the ground with Lily whimpering next to me and my body in so much pain. Although, I think I remember some sort of bluey glowing thing and a blast of light... but I can't remember much else" James's said. Grace hadn't spoken for a while. She seemed to be thinking but at the same time staring blankly at Lily's unconscious body. Lily did not awake for several more hours, but when she did, Grace would not let go of hugging her in relief. Even though Madam Pomfrey tried to pull her off, Grace would not let go.

"Okay Grace, you can let go!" Lily said pushing her off. Grace was crying again, but this time it was from happiness. James was even happier but he stayed in bed because he knew he was too weak to move. Once Madam Pomfrey had checked up on Lily, she began asking Lily the same questions she asked James, but she didn't have much luck.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything at all? Anything?" Madam Pomfrey kept asking.

"No!" Lily said for the umpteenth time. Madam Pomfrey walked away with her mouth in a straight line and her eyes narrowed.

"James can't remember anything either. Isn't there the tiniest inkling of something you can remember other than the flash of light?" Grace asked. Lily thought with the same expression as James.

"I swear I saw someone who looks like Sev but I don't know if it was. And maybe...a feeling... but I'm not sure, it could have been anything," Lily explained.

"I bet it _was_ Snivellus! He's so mad at you guys right now, I reckon he saw you guys and then followed you and waited for the right moment and then hit you with the spell, and then made it look like he was wandering around the forest," Sirius suggested.

"No I don't think so. He wouldn't try and kill Lily. He loves her, remember? And he wouldn't kill James, because that would make Lily hate him even more. But I don't know why he was around the forest. And does anyone even know what spell was used? I've never heard of spell that uses orange-reddish light, it's a weird colour," Remus explained. They sat and thought about that for ages. Eventually they all had to agree that they had never heard of anything like it. Madam Pomfrey came bustling over again and ordered everyone to leave so she could tend to her patients. Grace hugged Lily again and they all left her and James to be hassled by Madam Pomfrey continuously asking if they could remember something, and fixing their bruises and cuts with a weird yellowish liquid, which healed them instantly.

**Authors Note: There it is then. Review Please! Thanks Guys! XxXx Chapter 12 Status: Coming Real Soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is chapter 12. Sorry it took so long to update. Been Busy. And Sorry this chapter is so bad... I hate it... It's terrible!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Harry Potter. Just my OC's.**

Lily was pacing the common room, James watching her closely. Lily's mind was racing. She and James still couldn't remember a thing from the other night. Lily was racking he brain to try and remember but nothing came. James wasn't even trying. He was just staring, mesmerised, at her. Lily stopped pacing and stared blankly at James.

"What?" James asked, cutting out of his trance.

"This is serious James! Stop staring at me! You need to try and remember! Someone attacked us and something weird happened to us, and if we can remember even the slightest thing, we might be able to figure it out!" Lily said angrily. James was no help at all!

"Sorry Lily, but you know I've tried! I only remember the same stuff you do: where we were, and then a sudden warm feeling, the flash of light and then nothing. There's no point trying to remember something, if it's not even there in our minds!" James said, standing up. He walked towards her.

"Look, if we take our minds off of it then perhaps something might come when we least expect it. Just... just let it go." Lily sighed and nodded, defeated. James smiled and kissed her ever so lightly. Lily smiled and returned the kiss, but not as softly. It was a nicer kiss, Lily thought, not so boring and light. Lily pulled back and hugged James. She didn't believe shed ever be this lucky to have someone like him. James hugged her back, tightly, as though afraid to let her go.

It was the Monday two weeks after the night of the... attack shall we say. Lily was sitting in her usual spot next to Grace, with James on the other side, in Transfiguration. They were revising Vanishing Spells on much larger animals than they used too. They were trying on Owls and Cats, so pretty much everyone was trying on their pets. Lily lost focus and started thinking about that night again. Someone attacked them. But... why?

"Lily!" Grace said, pulling Lily out of her daydream. Lily quickly went back to her owl as Professor McGonagall began strolling over to see how they were doing. Lily kept losing focus so McGonagall told her to practise over night for their lesson tomorrow. James deliberately mucked up so she could tell him to revise overnight too.

"Weirdo," Grace whispered under her breath. Usually Lily could do this spell very well, but her mind kept wandering back to the other week, so she was having trouble. After charms and a boring lesson of Astronomy, Lily walked to lunch with James, Grace, Sirius and Remus. As usual, Lily sat and ate her favourite Shepherd's Pie and a bit of Salad which looked summery in colours of green (lettuce), red (tomato), and orange (carrot). She was almost finished when her fork clattered onto the plate and her widened with shock. She remembered something. Something from before!

"Earth to Lily? What's up?" Grace said, waving a tanned hand in front of Lily's face.

"I remember something! Not here" Lily explained, as Grace was about to ask what it was. Lily got out of her chair and pulled James out too. He looked longingly at his unfinished Chicken Burger but allowed himself to be dragged out of the great hall by Lily. Grace, Sirius and Remus followed, curiously. Lily led them all the way up to an empty, unused classroom and began talking.

"I remember a sudden feeling of intense happiness and loving and... the forest. I remember walking towards the forbidden forest and the feeling of... I dunno... floating? Or something!" she blurted out. Graces mouth fell open whereas Remus looked deeply within thought.

"Hm... anything else?" he asked.

"Um... a movement in the tree's and then the flash of orangey red light. Then terrible pain... and that's all. Can you remember any of that James?" Lily explained.

"Not really. The floating part seems pretty familiar and I remember a lot of trees... could have been the forest," James said. Lily shrugged.

"That sounds like the forest to me," Grace replied. They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"It's all very suspicious but guys the bell is going to ring soon. We better get a move on," Remus suddenly said. No sooner had he said this, the bell echoed throughout the castle and they heard the loud chatter and thumping of students passing the door. They grabbed their bags and left the classroom. James leaned forward and landed a soft kiss on Lily's forehead. She smiled. They had different classes now so James headed for Herbology with Sirius and James and Lily headed to Charms with Grace.

"Are you sure that's what you remember from THAT night? Are you positive it's not from another night or something?" Grace asked, outside the Charms Classroom.

"Yes! What other night could it have been?" Lily said, angrily. She was getting a bit frustrated with people always asking her if she was sure! It was getting on her nerves.

"All right, all right!" Grace said.

That afternoon, they all sat in the crowded common room, still discussing Lily's sudden vision. Remus was trying his best to riddle out what might have happened.

"So maybe... someone might have... there might be some kind of spell... to be honest I really don't know what could have happened. I've never heard of something like this happening before. There's nothing of the sort in any of the History books I looked at... I really do not know," Remus explained.

"Gosh mate, that's shocking for you. I was counting on you for an answer to all this," James said, teasing.

"Oh shut up James!" Remus retorted. He tried to stay angry but he couldn't. They all burst into fits of laughter.

"Ah, I don't think I've laughed like THAT for ages!" Lily said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Oh it wasn't that funny," Remus replied. Sirius shook his head.

"Yes it was, Moony, yes it was. We were ALL counting on you to figure this out," Sirius said, still giggling. After that all Lily could do was just laugh at the jokes they were playing. Eventually the laughter got so loud, a couple of 5th years came over and said if they made one more noise they were going to hex them. Of course Sirius and James being the jokers called out: "Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Do an Unforgiveable Curse? Oooh so scared!" which resulted in Remus doing the counter-curse for the Jelly-Legs Jinx and the Bat-Bogey Hex. Even though they had just been hexed they still continued giggling.

"Tonight has really cheered me up. I've been so down lately, I'm glad we could have a night to just relax and have fun," Lily said an hour later as they headed to bed.

"Me too. I haven't seen your proper smile for ages. I've really missed it," Grace answered.

"Yeah, I've missed just being able to laugh and not worry about anything else. Not even... you know," Lily paused for a second. She nearly said Severus. That would ruin the whole night having to hear herself say that. Grace didn't answer. They walked into the Dormitory and silently got changed. Lily said goodnight to Grace and closed the curtains on her bed. She wished every night could be that good. She had such a fun time and everything she was upset about just dissolved in her head. No way was she going to let _him _ruin her life forever.

**A/N: There it is. All terrible and all... I HATE this chapter! Review if you want to. Chapter 13 coming as soon as possible.**


End file.
